Gummi Bears Adventures of Aladdin part 2
the desert the evil sorecer Jafar and his parrot Iago along with his other henchmen Duke Igthorn and Toadwart meet a greedy and sneaky desert thief named Gazeem who they have hired to fetch them the lamp Jafar: you are late Gazeem a thousand apologies, o patient one Duke Igthorn: well do you have it Gazeem: i had to slit a few throats to get it pulls out a scarab beetle medallion and Jafar reaches for it but Gazeem yanks it back Gazeem: ah ah ahh the treasure Iago flies by snatches it out of Gazeems hand Gazeem: ouch Iago then hands it to Jafar] Jafar: trust me my pungent friend, you'll get what's coming to you Iago: awk what's coming to you, awk Duke Igthorn: alright Jafar: I've got it now, put it together to see what it does Jafar puts the medallion together and it glows and flies out of Jafar's hand Jafar: quickly follow the trail race after it Duke Igthorn: come on, Toadwart, lets follow that thing Toadwart: oh Toadie not like running in the middle of the night in the desert chase it and it goes in the sand and a giant tigerhead called the Cave of Wonders emerges from the sand Jafar: at last, after all my years of searching the cave of wonders Iago: awk, Cave of Wonders Gazeem: by Allah Duke Igthorn: now remember Gazeem, you bring us the lamp the rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is ours Gazeem: got it he goes after it Iago: awk the lamp, awk the lamp, jeez where ya dig this bozo up Jafar: shush goes near the cave Cave of Wonders: who disturbs my slumber?! Gazeem: it is i, Gazeem a humble thief Cave of Wonders: know this, only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within a diamond in the rough Duke Igthorn: well, what are you waiting for? get down there and fetch us that lamp walks in the mouth but hesitates, relieved that nothing happens but the Cave later erupts he tries to escape but Gazeem is eaten alive by the cave Jafar: No! Duke Igthorn: Drat! Cave of Wonders: seek out the diamond in the rough he sinks beneath the sand Iago: i cant believe it, i dont believe it, we're never gonna get ahold of that stupid lamp! just forget it look at this look at this, I'm so ticked off that im molting Jafar: patience Iago, patience...Gazeem was obviously less than worthy Iago: oh there's a big surprise...i think im gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise. what are we gonna do...we got a big problem a big... Jafar silences his beak Jafar: yes, we do, only one may enter...i must find this one this diamond in the rough Toadwart: who you suppose this diamond in the rough is, Dukie? Duke Igthorn: i have no clue Toadwart, but whoever he is he might be associated with those gummi bears for all i know they could also bring us that lamp